The Monster Life
by Elle-chan101
Summary: This story is based in the Monster Falls AU line. I don't know about pairings yet or if I will pair anyone up yet. Nor do I know what the ultimate goal is when it comes to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Gravity Falls Fic. I am not sure where this idea is going to head but I like the idea so far. Please feel free to leave a review if you liked or disliked anything.**

* * *

Stepping off the bus that stopped at Gravity Falls only bus stop. Dipper, adjusting the hat given to him by Wendy when he last left, looked about the familiar woods. His fluffy brown hair full of more fluff but still short, a bit of hair on his chin to show he had grown older despite his young face. The same laid back style but instead of a vest, he now wore a red flannel jacket over a black shirt. His skinny tan jeans being the only thing new that he was actually comfortable in. Mabel said he looked like a hipster but never realizing that it was just because they were comfy. It probably didn't help that he currently had glasses on but still. It wasn't the case. It was just how he dressed. He looked back to see her get off the bus. Her long hair in a braid with star earrings, a planet hanging around her neck over a star covered sweater. Light blue shorts with light blue converse shoes on. She looked around as well. A sad smile on her face to show she missed this town as much as he did. Though, they wished they came back under better circumstances.

Stumbling into Monster Falls

Chapter 1 Part 1

Both the twins watched the bus turn around on expertly on the narrow dirt road. The driver clearly experienced this so much that they could do this in their sleep. Continuing to watch the expert driver turn and then slowly drive right by them once more. The Pines twins suddenly felt the cold silence between and around them. The topic they skirted around finally become significant now that they had finally arrived in town. Neither had addressed it when they got on the bus, when the bus had started to drive down the road and the same for now. The twins could only look to the other with hopes they would bring it up. They remained silent otherwise. When the silence got too much for Mabel, she spoke up at last. Voice cracking from trying to maintain her composure as the topic came from her own mouth.

"When we arrive at...the Mystery Shack," She had started but stopped and closed her eyes. Hands enclosed over her chest in a feeble attempt to keep her emotions in check. "When we get there. Do...do we wait?"

"Wait for what?" He asks, placing his hand over hers. "Do you mean...a sign? That possibly they are still there?" She nodded, lips tightly pressed in a firm line. "I don't know. I am unsure of what we should do even now." His grip over her hands gently tightened but he continued after choking down his own emotions. "But we have to press on. We made it this far as a team. Getting to the Shack should...hopefully be easy."

His twin said nothing, just moved her right hand from his grasp and pushed up the left sleeve of his flannel up to reveal his tattoo. The circle that Great Uncle Ford drew after they successfully rescued him and those who Bill turned to stone and made a throne out of. In that circle lay the symbols of all those who were needed to defeat Bill. Using her pointer finger, she traced Grunkle Stan's fish symbol and Great Uncle Ford's six finger symbol gently. Staring at it as if it the tattoo was magic and would bring them back. Instead, it only brought water to her eyes. Before it could spill over her cheeks though, Dipper took his right hand and grabbed hers.

"I know it's hard Mabel. I want...I want them both back," He swallowed his own tears once more. "But we can't turn back the clock. I wish we could but I can't."

"I know Dip Dop. I just wish we had come back before they left us here," Mabel whispered as she leaned her forehead against his arm. "I wish we could see them in their last moments."

Dipper smiled sadly as she removed her forehead from his arm. Pulling the sleeve back down over it and grabbing his hand. Walking to the right of him and then towards the woods. Stopping only once to look back at him. He grabbed her bag and his, hoisting them over his left shoulder and fell in step with her. Both walking through the familiar woods. Staying close to one another while looking to see what had changed or if any trees had fallen or started to naturally grow. As they walked, they reached another part of the woods. He looked towards a faint blue light. He guessed they were close to where the Gnomes lived. He remembered it being more clear though. Not as many trees and such and more of the chance to see the glowing blue mushrooms that seemed to surround the tree. Oh well, it was no mystery there as to why it happened. The Gnomes probably did this to keep up with nature being chopped down.

"Hey Dipper, do you think we'll run into Wendy and Soos when we get there?" Mabel's question asked, breaking his curious mind about how the Gnomes had been recently.

"Huh? Oh, well I know Wendy only had a job when Grunkle Stan was in charge and when Great Uncle Ford were alive. She may be working else where as well as Soos?" Dipper's somewhat questioning reply came.

He wasn't sure but that was what he figured would happen. With no one to run the shop and no one to pay Wendy or Soos. Plus knowing how Serious things turned with Soos and Melody over the years of them dating. Perhaps it just left the shack empty with no idea where the deed lay or who owned it. It was his hopes that they got it so they could keep the memories to just themselves. They wouldn't run a shop there but they could live there. Visit even and know that even if they had to go back once summer ended, that they would have their summer home still. The same summer home full of nothing but fond memories and times when Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford were there to greet them after a long overdue visit.

"Bro bro," came Mabel's voice but he didn't catch the rest.

Dipper's footing became unbalanced after tripping over a root from the ground. Sending him forward towards a hole in the ground. As he fell forward, he stretched his arm and grabbed hold of Mabel's arm. Dragging her down instead of her pulling him back up and causing both to fall through the hole. He figured it was just due to the shadow of the tree from the sunlight making it look deep. To find out the hard way and fall into a hole in the earth. This really was his bad luck acting up. It wasn't enough he lost his uncles. No, his luck had to cause him to trip and drag his twin down a hole that seemed to go forever. Even as he and Mabel held onto one another as they fell into a warm light, it just made him mentally curse his luck. His twin sister shouted something at him but missed it. Too focused on how he felt odd now. Like he had grown something extra but the minute he went to look, his head hit something hard and sturdy. Knocking him and his entire world to the world of pitch black.

He wasn't sure how long they had been out and he wasn't sure if he was actually hurt or just sore from such a long fall. The only certain thing for sure was that his body felt odd. The extra limb, well _limbs_ , the weird way he felt his body positioned and how his hearing suddenly seemed to hear strange sounds that sounded farther than anything. The pounding in his head made it hard to make the sounds clear. It felt like he had hit a rock or something worse. Barely opening his eyes, light flooded them and instantly had him shut them once more. The pounding much worse now. Great, he was certain that he had gotten a concussion. Why else did it hurt so bad? Where did they fall anyways that had such a bright light?

A groan behind...or was it in front of him? He wasn't sure until the sound of Mabel screaming had his eyes shoot open and turn to look behind him. She was staring wide eyed at his lower half. Fear and confusion that made him slowly look to make his own scream erupted from within him. An action he regretted but Dipper didn't care. He was now half deer...stag. He had four legs like a centaur but brown like a stag. Black hooves at the end with a fluffy tail at the end. The white spots along his back made him internally scream and look back to Mabel. It was upon looking back and realizing that his twin's entire lower half had also changed as well.

Her entire lower half was a pink scaled fish tail. Just like from those mers from her favorite movie, Under the Green Sea. Looking from that to the top revealed her right arm now covering shirtless self and a blush that extended from her face and cheeks to pink fin ears. The scream from her demanding that he stop gawking at her and give up his jacket for covering breaking his disturbed thoughts and attempts to pretend he didn't just see his sister topless. Shaking didn't help either as he took of his flannel jacket and threw it to her. Looking at his own problem below and trying not to panic while also trying to think of what happened to them. Was it that light they fell through? Did it do this to them? Plus, where were they? It was in a forest for sure but where? Was he and Mabel now in another town or dimension?

"Dipper, where are we? What happened to us," Mabel's voice questioned his preoccupied mind.

It was too much. He didn't know what happened. Last he remembered was feeling a warm light that he passed through and then as if he grew extra limbs. It was the only thing that could explain this sudden...anomaly. What it didn't explain was where it had sent them. Plus, what else did that light change if it changed their human bodies physically? The panic in him boiled over and yet all he could do was grab his head. That made him panic even more so because now he felt stag ears and as he went up, antlers for a full grown stag from his skull up. His hat….the hat Wendy gave him was gone now! Replaced with...these things on his head.

"Dipper, answer me!" Mabel yelled, scaring him. "What's going on? Where are we?"

The information wasn't enough for him to give. Even if he told Mabel what he knew, it would not calm either of them. Only increase the panic between the two. For now, he had to figure out how this...body worked. Had to find his balance and learn to walk and then get Mabel onto his back. Once he got that worked out, then both could at least leave the woods that felt...oddly familiar yet different and find out where they had fallen too. Would she be happy though knowing that the only plan he could think of. The only plan his panic filled mind could even produce was _explore_ the place they fell into? It was his hope but it wasn't very high.

"Mabel, I am gonna be honest and say I have no idea what happened to us. I have no idea where we even are now," Dipper started, taking a deep breath and studying his sister's now worried stare then continuing. "I do think we should leave these woods and find out though."

"How? I am half...fish! With no signs of water to swim in. You.." She gestured to his lower half. "Are a...thing."

"Stag but that isn't what's important. What is important is that I figure out how these...legs work and then we can figure out the rest." He finished, making sure she could breath before throwing another panic attack his way.

He was already having his own internal panic attack. Mabel throwing one currently didn't help how he felt already. It was only going to make his focus worse anyways. Against his better judgement, he ignored Mabel's next panic filled words. Hearing nothing but muffled words as he focused on the first step and that was flipping his entire lower half so the four legs were on the ground. Even the use of of his arms as a medium to steady his human half barely helped. His human mind panicking as his new...legs seemed to fold naturally under as he managed to right his lower body. Once he let the strange feeling of being on four legs ease away, Dipper focused on moving the lower half so that he had his behind propped in the air. It got his twin to giggle but it was ignored as he managed to move his two front legs into a bent position that helped raise him off the ground.

His twin's panic seemed to fade to amusement at how he had to try and regain some semblance of balance on not two but four legs. Watching him as Dipper fell forwards and landed head first into the dirt, his behind now in the air and his lower legs and arms under him. It only made him groan while she laughed at his first failed attempt to stand. Using his arms to prop up his face, Dipper sent a glare towards her. The thought of reclaiming his flannel jacket from her as reminder that she was in a worse boat than he. Instead, the thoughts were shaken away and once again he had himself standing on all four legs. Some balance to them at the second try but not a lot. Moving was gonna be the worst part if he didn't get some balance. They would be stuck in the woods with no light if he didn't get it down fast enough. His twin seemed to sense that too and looked to the sun. He couldn't still.

This focus was making the pounding worse and ignoring had helped but it seemed to work less and less the longer he stood. Releasing a groan and shutting his eyes with his hand now over them. He could withstand the pounding but the weak, sick feeling now started up. A sign he had hit his head much harder than he thought he did. A dragging noise made him open the eye away from the light to see Mabel had moved herself towards him using her arms. With them now around his waist, she pulled herself up. Looking to him for help onto his back. He wasn't ready but the urgency in her eyes said he had to be ready. Moving closer to her as best he could while avoiding the light, Dipper got her up onto his back. Then turned to the light. Regretting it and nearly stumbling to the ground if Mable didn't grab whatever she grabbed and stabilized him.

"Bro bro, are you okay?" Her voice asked making him groan as his four new appendages shook under her weight as his sickness increased.

The focus on his task, the worry and panic, the fall, the stress..he couldn't complete his thought as he vomited up stomach acid and what looked like parts of his breakfast bar from the bus ride. It didn't stop though. His legs gave out and the last thing he could hear was Mabel screaming his name as he fell right back onto the ground of the woods.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**okay chapter 1 is now done.**

* * *

" _Bro bro, are you okay?" Her voice asked making him groan as his four new appendages shook under her weight as his sickness increased._

 _The focus on his task, the worry and panic, the fall, the stress..he couldn't complete his thought as he vomited up stomach acid and what looked like parts of his breakfast bar from the bus ride. It didn't stop though. His legs gave out and the last thing he could hear was Mabel screaming his name as he fell right back onto the ground of the woods._

Monster Falls

Chapter 1 Part 2

He heard a very distant voice screaming his name. It was a familiar one. One he knew and one full of fear, worry and panic. Dipper was too sore though. It hurt to move which meant he had fallen again and didn't want to get up. His head was pounding still and his legs didn't want to move. One even caused pain which meant he possibly sprained it. The more reason to stay in the endless dreamless state. The longer he did though, the louder the voice got. Until it peaked and screamed that he was scaring them. It sounded like a girl too. A groan was all he could manage as he felt the heaviness in his eyelids start to ebb away. He moved his leg but it hurt and that made him make a whining sound. It seemed to make the girl's voice yell his name again though. The girl the mentioned something about finding out where they were. It was confusing until memories of what happened came flying by. He and Mabel were going to the Mystery Shack but fell. Then upon waking up and learning of his concussion, he also learned that he and Mabel were no longer human but her being half fish and he being half stag. Then, in an attempt to learn how to walk, he fell back the forest floor and knew no more.

Dipper opened his eyes to see Mabel over him. Her eyes finally losing the panic but still full of fear and now concern as he propped himself up. Readying himself to speak to her in whispers since his head was still pounding after yet another tumble to the forest floor. At least the light from the setting sun didn't hurt anymore which meant the concussion wore off.

"Mabel, sorry. I hit my head harder than I thought," Dipper said as he touched his head again and felt a sticky substance on the right side that seemed to keep coming. He looked at his hand and saw blood. "And now I am bleeding. We really need to find out where we are and fast."

He looked to the setting sun and sighed. They were running out of time and nowhere near finding out where they had fallen to. Cursing his bad luck would do no good either so hopefully cursing his own clumsiness would do something to turn the tables for him and Mabel. Looking to the side and spotting Mabel messing with her necklace that thankfully was there. He really didn't look since the last time he did she was naked. Her eyes had worry and fear in them. Even as he stood, her body showed how scared she was. Making sure he was balanced on all four. Dipper then leaned forward without tipping himself too far and tapped her left shoulder. Getting her attention and then pointing to his back with a smile. It didn't make her smile back as he had hoped yet he also understood why. The first was bad but he could manage it. He had to. Even as she once again used her arms to hug his waist and then pull herself up with his help onto his back. He steadied himself and made sure she was as secure as possible.

Dipper slowly turned away from the sun and headed down a familiar yet different path through the woods. Mable didn't say a word but he was also focused on learning how to walk with her on his back, balance and walk on four legs. It wasn't easy either. Every other step had him nearly falling forward or tripping on one of his own legs. Making Mabel grab the nearest tree branch or actual tree and then him to keep from falling. It seemed to make her body relax from how often it made her giggle. Something Dipper would have commented if he wasn't so focused on making sure he could actually walk and not fall. Once Mabel's voice died down, he risked a glance back to see her looking at his side. His leg didn't hurt anymore so it was nothing but how he had fallen that made it hurt. She had her eyes on something that seemed to worry her though. He looked away and continued through the trees. Noticing that the more he walked the less thick the forest became.

"Mabel, the trees are thinning. This is a good thing. This means we can finally figure out whe-AH! That hurt Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he stopped and turned his torso to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"It's your side Dip Dop. You cut it up when you fell," She said. "The first building we come across is where we stop. I have to treat your injuries."

"Mabel, I am fine," He snapped, trying to be gentle about it and failing as he start to walk forward again. "We are coming up on a clearing so be ready for anything."

She was silent but he hoped that made her look to their surroundings. The trees got thinner and thinner until he spotted what appeared to be a house built in the shape of the Mystery Shack. It even had the same roof shape too. It made him smile sadly as the house became more clear and the woods lessened. Allowing him to stop and stare at the sign nailed to the top of roof. A sign that read Mystery Shack. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and then looked once more to make sure it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him. Even had Mabel grabbing his shoulders and asking if what they were reading was correct. It was though. The S was hanging crooked from the sign but not attached. The porch and shape of the house was the same. The same window and design on it. This was the Mystery Shack. This raised more questions than answers though.

He scanned the entire outer shelf of this...Mystery Shack. Searching for any details that resembled it be fake but it was all there. Right down to the porch that had two gargoyle statues. They must have been the latest additions to Grunkle Stan's Mystery tours. He could see Stan trying to pass them off as real life statues. Like they could ever scare people though. If his Grunkle Stan wanted to scare people than what he needed was to get two weeping angel statues that he could animate to move whenever the crowd looked away or have Wendy get two of her friends to pretend to be them and move when the crowd wasn't looking. Now _that_ would scare anyone. Statues that moved when you weren't looking? It made him visibly shudder at the idea that maybe even they were real if monsters and such existed here. The idea had his mind instantly shove the nightmare fuel aside to focus on the task at hand. He returned his stare to the statues to see that they had yet to move from the same spot or the same position. Yeah, they weren't going to move. It wasn't like Doctor Who and never would be. He chuckled at the idea of that being a real thing. Time Travel? Yes but the monsters? No way were they ever or would ever be a real thing.

"D-dipper," the fear filled voice Mabel used spoke, breaking his thoughts and making him stop to look back at her. "T-they moved! See! They are moving!" She shouted, pointing towards the gargoyle statues.

He looked back but they didn't move. They were in the same position as they were before. Arms raised with fingers curled into fake claw like shapes with a glare pointed their way. Dipper just continued to walked forward.

"They are not real Mabel," his groan spoke towards her.

"Dipper! They weren't like that before! They had their arms cross and heads down. Now they have them up in the air in a claw like stance!" Mabel practically shouted, a tone of seriousness in her voice.

It wasn't true though. Dipper snuck a glance to her and then back to see them in the same spot with one arm up in the air and the other on their hip. She was seeing things. These statues were not moving. Even as he walked up to the door of the shack and opened it. Eyes focused on the task of opening the door and walking right in. Only for Mabel's fear filled scream to making him nearly fall back.

"It touched me! One touched me and the other is dancing!" She screamed as he backed away and saw that once again, neither had moved. Dipper just shot a glare towards his sister. "I am serious. That one of Grunkle Stan grabbed my tail and the one of Grunkle Ford started to dance Dipper!"

Another groan came forth from him though. Rubbing his eyes out of irritation before looking at the gargoyles. They were still face them, arms up and air and hands on their hips. Whatever his sister hit when they fell through the hole in the ground. Whatever it was messed with her brain big time. Moving gargoyle statues that could dance? What was next? A squirrel with six legs? He once again walked up to the Mystery Shack door but stopped. Ignoring Mabel's screams of terror at the "Moving" statues. He really didn't know what to do now. Here it was. The Mystery Shack. The summer home he and Mabel lived in until their birthday and then left the same day. Mabel's screams though got to where they became motivation to open the door and walk through. She was shaking and it did make his guilt act up. Even if the statues weren't real and didn't really move, they clearly looked creepy to his sister. He looked back to apologized for lingering near what seemed to scare her and saw that the gargoyle statues were now inside. He tilted his head while once again Mabel declared that they had followed them inside.

"Mabel...I get you are tired but you really…" He stopped when one seemed to cough and the other looked _miffed_ about the action.

"You couldn't hold it in Stanley?" One said.

"I am old Ford. I can't exactly help when a cough decides to rear its ugly head," the other growled back.

Dipper stared at the statues. Processing what had happened as he turned to face them. Nearly tripping on his own feet again while looking at them from where he stood. One looked like his Great Uncle Ford. It had six fingers, the long trench coat that clearly had holes in the back to make room for the bat like wings on his back. His entire body looked as if it were made of rock but a very mild silver rock with horns atop his head and claws, sharp claws on his hands and feet that looked dangerous. A long tail was curled around his stomach but even that looked like a weapon if used right.

Grunkle Stan also looked like well Grunkle Stan. He had gray beard though around his chin. The fez hat atop his head with the fish symbol on it that was still red. The suit was also gray as well as the skin but whereas Great Uncle Ford looked like he could kill with his clawed feet, hands and long whip like tail and bat wings. Grunkle Stan looked like he was unable to do so. The wings were too small but still could be used to fly. The claws on Grunkle Stan's hands and feet looked dull and the tail wasn't long enough to even be considered a threat.

The fact that they seemed to act and fight like Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan didn't perplex him. It was normal. No what wasn't normal was that they were gargoyles! Creatures of stone by day and alive by night as the myths put. Yet they acted as if they had always been these things! How...how was this possible? He went to speak but the Grunkle Stan...impersonator? Talked towards him.

"So Dipper, where were you that took so long?" Grunkle Stan asked as Ford walked to where the kitchen was. "Let me guess. You were eating grass again and Mabel decided to hang around the river while you did so right?"

Dipper was at a loss of what to say. Even as he saw Great Uncle Ford return with a wet towel and wrapped it around Mabel's shoulders. Telling her that she was lucky she didn't die out there. What was going on? Did he dare ask that? The two acted as if they knew the two to be as they currently were. He looked to Mabel who was just as confused. Even messing with a towel that had her symbol of a shooting star on it. They said something else but he didn't hear it since he was trying to comprehend where they had really gone. Only for him to nearly jump back when Great Uncle Ford had touched where he had hit his head. It was still bleeding which seemed to make his Great Uncle worry and tell his Grunkle Stan to get the med kit.

As Stan left though, Dipper snapped and backed away from them.

"What's going on! Why are we like this!" Dipper shouted, his head screaming in protest but his mind not caring. "I know! This is Bill's doing isn't it!" He noticed the shock on Ford's face and the confusion on Stan's. "Isn't it?! I bet he is messing with me and Mabel right now. That this is all a dream he made up to make us think you two didn't die!" Dipper now felt the tears he held back flow out of his eyes. "Tell me I am right because I know I am!"

If he had a knife to cut the now thick tension. If he had a knife to cut away a part of it to show how confused and concerned Grunkle Stan seemed and how fearful Great Uncle Ford was. He would cut it. Not to end it but to lessen it so he didn't feel as if the world stopped. This had to be Bill's doing. It had to be. Why else would he and Mabel be different creatures? Why else would Stan and Ford be here, alive, well and enjoying Mabel being scared of them. It made no sense! Even as he backed himself into a corner with Ford's...clawed hands out to make sure he didn't hurt himself. The answer always went back to Bill. Only for him to feel his Great Uncle gently hold him by the waist and keep him still.

"I don't know what happened in the woods Dipper. I don't know how you got hurt," His great uncle Ford spoke, the truth of him not trusting Dipper behind the genuine concern. "But you have to take it easy. Your eyes look a bit dilated. Your head is bleeding and there are cuts on your side and hind legs. You need to be laying down."

"But Great Uncle Ford, I know Bill is behind this. He has to be. This isn't normal. We aren't monsters. We are humans," Dipper argued.

"Dipper...you were born like this and this is how things have been. This sleepy town isn't called Monster Falls for nothing." Ford chuckled, ignoring Dipper's and Mabel's surprised stares. "Honestly, you two are so cute."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story *bows***


	3. Chapter 3

**On a roll. Oh yeah.**

* * *

" _But Great Uncle Ford, I know Bill is behind this. He has to be. This isn't normal. We aren't monsters. We are humans," Dipper argued._

" _Dipper...you were born like this and this is how things have been. This sleepy town isn't called Monster Falls for nothing." Ford chuckled, ignoring Dipper's and Mabel's surprised stares. "Honestly, you two are so cute."_

Amnesia?

Chapter 2

The words echoed in Dipper's mind over and over again. The name of where he and Mabel had landed was Monster Falls? Was this Bill's idea of a sick joke? And what was with Grunkle Stan blatantly shoving the idea of Bill, the dream demon that caused weirdmageddon. The event that turned Gravity Falls into nothing but a vast wasteland of monsters that could fly and turn humans to stone or would run amuck. The very event that forced his Great Uncle Ford to erase his own twin's memory to stop Bill's plan to expand his control to the rest of the world. His Great Uncle Ford had to know who Bill was. The stare he received was shock, that revealed he knew who Dipper was referring too. Grunkle Stan had regained his memory but to what extent was unclear. He expected his Grunkle's confusion.

"This looks bad. Stanley, we might have to stitch up some of the cuts," Ford shouts to the living room where Stan still was or he figured he was. "Come on, let me get you to the couch and Mabel into the kiddie pool we have in the living room."

"I have my own pool?" Mabel finally spoke from his back. "And it is even allowed inside?" He felt her bounce on his back and the jolts from her made his already poor balance worse. "Dipdop, let's go! I want to get into my pool!"

"Mabel, don't bounce on Dipper when he is injured," sighed Ford, using one hand to lead him towards the living room.

As he let himself be led into the room, he spotted the same layout as it had always been. The yellow carpet that ended at a wooden floor with a table for four to sit at. The TV and chair were there but now there was a couch. The yellow chair now had a matching yellow couch that was where the chair once was. The TV in the same spot before the couch as well as a pool between the chair and couch that was barely filled with water. It was clearly for Mabel, who's bounce made Stan take her off. Carrying her to the pool while Dipper looked to the object he had to sit on then to all four legs. How could...in what way could he comfortable without making his injuries worse? Dipper moved to where he had his back lined to it but saw no way of even being remotely comfy. When he moved to where his back was lined to sit like he would as a human, it looked...awkward. He glanced to Mabel who seemed to love his troubles. She was lucky that he couldn't reach down and take his jacket back. Ignoring her giggles at his misery best as he could though, Dipper moved to line his body up again and just gave up. There was no way to do this?!

"Kid, it can't be that hard to sit on a couch like normal can it?" Stan's voice questioned.

Oh, this was great. Now he looked like a fool for sure if Stan was asking that. Why did he have to be...half stag. Why couldn't Mabel be it?! A laugh from Ford didn't help. It apparently was funny to see him suffer to them. At least Bill wasn't here to join in. God, the idea of that...triangle laughing just made these current circumstances even worse on his pride. If there was any left. His hand found his pounding head resting on it and let Ford manage to somehow get him on the couch. He glanced once to see that he was forced to lay on his side with his human half propped against the arm of the couch. Not the best position but when all he had for a lower half was stag, one could only do the best they could do.

"Let's see," Ford's voice spoke, a hum at the end signalling he was judging how bad he hurt himself. "The ones on the side aren't too bad. A bit of clean up and you should be okay there. The hind legs are the same but I wouldn't recommend leaving the couch for a day or two. As for.." A sharp but gentle tap to his forehead had him leaning his away. "It's not bleeding anymore and that is good. You do need to take it easy. No...whatever it is you deer folk do in the woods."

Dipper moved his hand away to open his eyes. Staring at his Great Uncle with a somewhat insulted stare. Deer Folk didn't sound like a great term in that sentence. What exactly did the version of himself do in this world that warranted such words? It didn't matter and he shook those emotions away. As long as he got to the bottom of how he and Mabel ended up here then he could deal with the apparent insults or comments about his...appearance. Looking back to how awkward his body was position on this sofa while he stayed still to let his wounds be tended too. The idea of maybe..Bill had nothing to do with this unintentionally came to mind. Weirdmageddon did cause a lot of unexplained things that in some ways probably could lead to doors of unknown worlds open. At the same time though, when they defeated the triangle and watched the main gate close that should have closed any other doors right after. Especially since they could possibly only existed at that moment in time.

"Hey Kid, look at me," Stan's commanding voice boomed.

The brunet did but nearly jumped back at how close Stanley suddenly was. Their noses inches away from touching with his eyes locked on Dipper's then looking up to where he had hit his head. Ford took the chance to start cleaning where the blood had dripped down. It had forced the stare down to end as his Grunkle crossed his arms with a strange look.

"Y'know, if he hit his head hard enough Ford. Perhaps, and it's only a guess really, he can't remember anything. It can happen since he doesn't have a stone head like we do," the old gargoyle proudly and bluntly put out there.

This seemed to make something stop Stanford from finishing the job on Dipper's forehead. Dipper felt the intense and concerned stare his way and no doubt would be in for it now. Especially since if Ford did buy the idea. It would require him explaining the tattoo on his arm. Oh that would be a fun conversation.

"We will see Stanley," the firm "this conversation is over" voice of Ford's spoke, continuing his work.

The room got quiet after. Mabel seemed content to lay in her pool and mess with the water since neither of their relatives seemed bothered. Even as he watched her splash some water onto her face. It was nice to see she wasn't disturbed by this. At least she wasn't panicking, that was his job now. Nothing was making sense and for the moment, he found it hard to focus. Stupid concussion, stupid fall...he had to trip. Dipper's bad luck had to have him trip and send both to this...Monster Falls town. How would they get back now? Could they even get back? If he was half stag and she half mer then what did that make their parents? Rustling had his mind focus on the source and spot Stanford packing up the medkit. A proud and relieved expression as even Dipper looked to see he had been patched up completely.

"Thanks..Great Uncle Ford. Sorry if...y'know, I worried you," Dipper mutters, fidgeting with his shirt.

"Kid, you had a long day. Longer than you normally have. I am gonna make dinner and you are going to eat what you can without feeling sick," Stanford gently sighs as he stood. "After I want you to get some sleep, understand?"

Dipper could only nod. It wasn't like he really could do much at the moment. Even as Stanley and Ford left him and Mabel in the living room to process what exactly was going on. All it did was make the room go quiet. The mystery twins looked to one another with almost the same expression. He could see that she was confused but very happy and no doubt it was because she got her wish. These gargoyles were Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford. The two she wanted to see every summer she got but couldn't. The same two who were dead in their...timeline, dimension or whatever it was.

"Hey Dipdop, do you think…" She looked away and messed around with her planet necklace. "Do you think we can stay here? I don't want to leave. Yeah it is weird and not the Gravity Falls we grew to love and know. Yeah it...maybe changed us into what we are currently and made life...a challenge." He just glared at her. "But they are here. Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Ford...they are here and alive."

"Mabel, I know you think this could be a chance to living with them and I get it," Dipper sadly laughed. "I would love to stay here too but this isn't our...world? This is Bill's doing."

He now had Mabel's glare pointed at him as she positioned herself against the couch arm. Leaving no space between his nose and hers.

"For once _Mason_ , you can't blame this on Bill. He is gone! Our Grunkle Stan gave up his mind to stop him! You are just scared of possibly losing them again!" Her voice cracked and mentally stabbed at him. "I don't care what you want but for once I want to stay here!"

"That isn't it Mabel," He started, being ignored by her now. "Mabel, you have to admit that it's quite suspicious that we both wanted to see our uncles again and then we can? How can you not see that as suspicious?" Steps made him look to see Stanford return and then sit before him. The sounds of his twin cooking in the background.

"Do you feel okay to eat?" He asks, looking at Dipper's eyes again. "They aren't as dilated before so that is good."

"Great Uncle Ford, I gotta ask. What happened after weirdmageddon? Where...how did this," The brunet motioned to his bottom half and then to Mabel's..fish half. "Happen? And how can we reverse it?"

"Again, you were _born_ like this Dipper. No magic happened. No weirdmagidon happened. That hit to your head caused some memories to be scrambled is all and created false ones in it is place. That is all that has happened," Ford's sighing voice explained to him. "Besides, you being fully human when you can barely walk on all four with Mabel atop your back? I would pay money to see that."

"First of all, it's weirdmageddon," Mabel cheerfully corrected. "Second, I would pay money to see me with human legs! Eh? Eh?" She kept doing some odd gesture with her arms around her fish tail but neither of the two seemed to understand what she wanted to get across. "Fine, don't laugh at my fishy human joke."

"It wasn't even that funny Mabel. All you did was gesture to your tail as if you never had human legs before when you clearly have had human legs before. We fell through a hole into this...place and had human legs before falling through it!" Dipper shouts, arms in the air now. "Why won't you believe me!"

He heard Mabel's usual nervous laugh go off and then groaned when she played off that he was losing his mind. Oh, he would kill her if she wasn't his twin. No, not kill, he would humiliate her. How was escaping him but it would happen. His head once again found his hand. Rubbing his eyes as Ford just accepted that Mabel seemed normal. Course she would seem normal! The crazy one to them, as usual, was himself. He would never convince Stanley or Stanford now. All thanks to Mabel's...act.

"Anyways, I will be back with dinner. Try not to kill one another okay?"

Ford left with those words between the two. Once he was out of the room though, Dipper turned on Mabel.

"You made me look as if I was insane! Why did you do that!"

"Dipper, you have to consider that maybe just this once that there is no unknown explanation as to why we are here and that maybe we can't go back to where we are from," She wisely stated, arms now laying on the edge of her pool. "The quicker you realize that we are stuck here for good with...the monster versions of our Grunkles. The sooner we can start to get over the loss of our actual ones. I could never replace Grunkle Stan's constant demand of money or Grunkle Ford's nerdiness." She sighed and then looked at him. "But I can try and move on with these two knowing that they are another version of them I can learn to love again."

"Mabel...what about mom and dad? What about their human selves? What if...we can't even leave this...monster version of Gravity Falls? Won't you miss them?" Dipper asks. "I miss them too but I also don't want to miss mom and dad."

His twin laughed and once again, her arms were on the arm of the couch and nose barely touching his own.

"I am sure the version of our mom and our dad are the same but monster version here too. We didn't lose them. We just lost an already live version of them. Yeah it sucks and...well let's be honest, it won't be the same and never will," She shrugs.

She stayed leaning against the arm of the couch. Even as Dipper himself leaned back as best he could. A hand on his forehead and a thoughtful expression on his face. Mabel had a point in looking at the facts that perhaps they were stuck here. He could accept that but what bothered him was how they got her when all the portals to any and all dimensions had been shut. Unless there was so many that none were aware of that never got closed but it wasn't possible.

"Dipdop, please don't hurt your head with more overthinking. You aren't exactly in a fit state to even focus on walking right," Mabel's cold choice of words reminded him.

"...says the half fish mystery twin of mine," He coldly spat back at her.

"Don't tread on frozen fish, Dip."

"That pun is horrible," Dipper told her.


	4. Chapter 4

**long chapter for ya guys.**

* * *

" _Don't tread on frozen fish, Dip."_

" _That pun is horrible," Dipper told her._

Exploring Monster Falls

Chapter 3

The voices of his twin and Stanley were only a whisper in his ears. He had fallen asleep right after dinner and while he didn't eat much, he still felt full. If you could count grass as dinner. He had more jokes thrown his way than ever before. Especially since he declared the minute he was handed his food, that he didn't eat grass. Oh, the faces Stanley and Ford made as they laughed. It was bad enough Mabel was joining in the course of laughter. Trying to prove she was this universe's Mabel but she already had their uncles thinking he had just gone insane. Dipper cursed at her last night before eating it anyways. Even if they did ask why he was eating it if he didn't eat grass. All it made him do was eat in silence. This world really didn't like him that or it was just like Gravity Falls but the monsters literally had full reign.

He then thought about what exactly the Mystery Shack stood for. If this was Monster Falls then...did that mean they made up myths about humans or did they just live here? He didn't exactly go through the shop door but the back door. So it did leave him to wonder what exactly was in place of the shop itself. Hell, if he could then he would get up and walk into it but as it stood. He was..couch ridden. Mabel was the "security" guard to keep him down and if he did any attempts to stand threatened to yell for Ford or Stan. His twin was enjoying this but she wouldn't once he could get up. The plan was to find out if the journals in this world were okay and then with their help, figure out what was going on. If they existed at least but he was sure they did. Dipper was no fool. Ford knew who he spoke. His face said it all. It was just getting to the journals and trying to figure out what had gone wrong after Weirdmageddon.

His thoughts focused on a touch against his forehead. Stone cold which meant one of his uncles was checking on him. It only roused him to be a little more awake but not enough to want to get up. His head was no longer pounding and the last time he woke up, it returned. Until he got more sleep, he wasn't gonna get up. There was something else said that included his name that got his attention. Something about his scrambled memories which meant Mabel would be doing her act again. Against all he really wanted to do, Dipper opened one eye to see that it was Stanley in the living room. He always did have a soft spot for them. This version seemed no different towards the two.

"Oh, hey kid, didn't mean to wake you," His uncle spoke in a hushed tone. "You feelin okay?"

"A lot better but I know the rules. Down for another day even if I am crazy to you people," Dipper grumbled while looking away.

"Look kid, it isn't your fault that you managed to scramble your head. Well..it is. Let's face it, you are a clutz," Grunkle Stan bluntly pointed out. "But you can't exactly change who you are or any of the traits that make you well you. So take them in stride and remember, whatever you think is really what happened ain't true. What was it that I made up that humans said…" It got quiet until he snapped his fingers. "That's it, "you gotta take it all in stride" or something like that. It constantly changes."

It was amazing to hear Stan talk about making up myths about humans. It was like the mystery shack but with human items and such. That added questions while answering some though and one being did Wendy and Soos work here? If so, what were they? Was Soos still with Melody? He wanted to know now. It was still odd to be what he was and still odd to know this place was called Monster Falls but the more strange things he heard. The more curious he became. He got tapped on the shoulder and looked to see Mabel leaning against the arm of the sofa again. A smile pointed his way before pressing a sticker to his nose.

"You have been stickered," Mabel grins at him.

"Where did you keep those?" Dipper questioned.

"In my sweater silly!" She cheers leaning back to show she now had a sweater with the usual rainbow shooting star on it but there was no pocket.

"Mabel, I am not going to question how these stickers came into your possession. I am just assuming that somewhere…" He used one hand and circled it over her pool. "In there, they were placed and are waterproof. I want to see the Mystery Shop."

"Ah ha! So you admit to having memory issues!" She practically screeched into his and Stan's ears. "I win!"

"You win nothing Mabel. I am not admitting to anything other than natural curiosity as to ho-" He stopped when all she seemed to do was sing about her victory. "And she is gone."

"Was she always this random?" His uncle asked.

Since he had no desire to really give an answer to the gargoyle thing next to him. Let alone any actually answers towards his twin's already odd behavior. Dipper just looked away in a very feeble attempt to pretend to be busy within the confines of his own thoughts. Hoping that he would left alone long enough to get up and leave. It would cause his sister to scream but if he got away fast enough, he could at least get some air and away from this place.

"Hey, what about today's customers then? Won't Wendy be coming by?" Mabel cheerfully asks, splashing water onto the carpet with abandon. "I wanna see her today! Don't you Dipper~?"

"If you mean me wanting to gush and coo over the idea of her coming, then it's a no Mabel," Dipper's cold tone swiftly spoke. "I would rather see Soos. Hell I would rather see Bill!"

Mabel seemed to lose her cheer but that led to one grateful sentence he wanted to hear. She instantly demanded that Stan take her away from the living room and to a room where his debby downer attitude couldn't touch her. When it didn't happen though, she added please which did the trick. Stan picked her and the shooting star towel up then walked out with no words towards him. This was the one chance he got and he was gonna take it. Clumsily he moved his front legs off followed by his back until he was standing on all four. It still was awkward. He was never gonna get used to this.

"Okay...gotta make it to the back door. Easy Dipper, just put...whatever leg comes first forward," He sighs. "...the hell am I doing with my life?"

Voices had his attention and the window of time was slipping. There was no longer time to think about..whatever leg went first. He had to go and fast. Hopefully his instincts knew what to do as he literally and awkwardly started forward. Ford was awake and clearly out of the basement. If he found Dipper on his hooves then he would end the escape attempt. The stairs gave him some trouble but he managed to somehow move his legs to go up them without falling face first. It was a complete straight shot out the back door after.

"Yes!" Dipper cheers as he ran into the woods. "I did it! I can ru-" He tripped over something and landed face first in the dirt. "I can't run." He grumbled looking up.

Using his arms to push himself up, Dipper shot a glance back when his name was shouted. They knew he got out. This would end badly if he didn't manage to get further away. Casting a single glance to the appendages he was trying to figure out still. He got the back two up, great to know he could raise his rump into the air. Then focused on getting the other part up which came easy.

"Balance...balance. Focus on the balance while running," He mutters.

He shot himself forward again but then turned on a dime and jumped over a fallen log before it sent him into a tumble. Before he decided to brag since the last time ended him on the ground, he stopped and fist pumped the air. Now he had the key down! Run and focus on balance until..it felt natural. When he could no longer hear his name and was deep enough in the woods to where he couldn't be found, he stopped and caught his breath. Making a mental check on his head to see if it hurt but feeling nothing. Now he could think better.

Based on what he knew for certain, this world called Monster Falls was all monsters with humans as the mythical creatures Stanley lied about as a daily job. So far he wasn't sure if Wendy or Soos still worked there but his gut said they did. Ford had known the minute he said Bill that Dipper knew something. So this meant Bill was still a threat even in his version of Gravity Falls. How big he was not sure but he was still a threat. The theory he had made was the journals did exist in this world. Finding them would be hard since Ford clearly never left this land. He saw why. Gargoyles never did die right? Immortal forever as far as the human books he read about them as a human.

"Is Dipper. You aren't a monster," He told himself outloud, arms crossed. "...right?"

He groaned and used his right hand to scratch his head. That dream theory wasn't important. One theory at a time. He would focus on his own head at some point. Though it wasn't impossible really. For all he knew, the human version maybe was this world's version of a coma? It did lead to odd dreams. Dipper shook his head. No, he was human and so was Mabel. They fell into this world and now it was screwing with his head already. The versions of themselves were now gone. Replaced with him and Mabel. Both his uncles were monsters so that meant his parents were also monsters. It was a monster world. A plain fact.

"I can't figure more out until I get into town," Dipper sighs. "That may be where they will look too. Who am I kidding. They'll look all over the place. I have a feeling Mabel will be coming with me wherever I go now after I do go back too. Dang it."

Of all his airtight plans, this had a horrible hindsight attached to it. Well, at least now he could figure out what exactly happened if they did leave. He could even try and locate the journals! Those had to exist if Weirdmageddon never happened. He grinned at the idea of being able to read Journal one and two now. He never got the chance but now here was the chance. All the notes and information he missed out on. It would be a risk but one worth it to find the journals. Breathing in and wishing he had a hat to pull down now, Dipper walked back towards the shack or hoped he was walking back to the shack. His luck never was great but he could hope this once it would be nice to him. It wasn't like he asked for this. It just happened.

"I want my hat back. I hope I can find it soon, wherever it fell," He muttered looking around at the ground. "Hopefully I'll find it soon."

Rustling got his attention and made his ears twitch. Ignoring the odd reflex that just happened as he turned to see nothing. The instincts, new as they were to him still, told him _something_ or _someone_ was there. A twig snapping made his nerves go nuts and had him automatically backing away with a running start that he hoped would not end in him falling face first again. More snapped until whatever it was released an animalistic sound while speeding at him. Dipper turned to run but twisted his back legs and fell right back onto ground.

"I hate this body," He cursed himself. "I hate it, hate it, hate it."

Laughing reached his ears and had him push himself up to see that Wendy was now behind him on the ground. Rolling in the dirt and laughing at him. The same hat she once gave him on her head but it didn't have the wear and tear his did. This still looked new. His theory was correct though. Everyone was a monster and Wendy was a red haired wolf. The wolf Wendy kept laughing until she finally looked his way.

"Dude...dude," She laughed. "Your face. It was priceless."

"Good to know my suffering brings many joy," Dipper nonchalantly retorted. "I should get paid for just making people laugh at me."

"Oh come on. We always hunt one another in the woods before I go to work. You were late though. What, get caught up eating grass again?"

"I.." He stopped. "I did not."

"Whatever man, it's cool. I mean I can't eat that stuff but hey. It's who you are."

Well at least Wendy was like the Wendy he knew. Laid back with not a single care in the world. Good thing he was completely over that. He remembered a time where he constantly said he was but wasn't at the same time. It got old to everyone but he was now proud to say he wasn't even interested in whoever it was that had his affections. So long as they liked him back. Dating wasn't important though right now. What was important was figuring this all out.

"Wendy, I hit my head in the woods pretty bad," Dipper lied to her. "And according to my Uncles and my sister I scrambled some memories around." He saw some concern flash across her face and then some other emotion. "So if you could help me out in figuring what went missing…"

"Sure dude, work can wait. Heck, I have been wanting to play hookie. Just never had a good reason until now."

"Thanks," He smiles as she helped him back onto his feet. "I lost the hat you gave me last summer. Did you happen to find it?"

"Totally," Wendy said, reach back where had been hiding and pulling it out for him. "For the record, I lost your hat too. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay. It was a summer hat. Clearly you got a new one like this for yourself so. We match. Non twinsy or whatever it's called," Dipper shrugged.

"Whatever dude, now then this way to town. Maybe our friends could help ya regain whatever you lost," She said walking next to him.

She had an arm on his back while he walked. Either she didn't want him to fall, something he doubted, or it was a habit she had with the dipper originally from here. Either way, it was touching. He figured since she was a wolf and he was half stag, she'd eat him. Wolves ate meat and he was meat but again half human. He stopped his thoughts there. It was already a convoluted mess. The more he added, the less he would get answered. They reached the log he had jumped and walked around it. Wendy claiming to be too lazy to bother with jumping for the moment. Plus she didn't want to make him feel incapable of it. All he managed was a scowl but she wasn't even looking his way. Did his trip make him seem incompetent to her? As they walked through the woods with the tree lining getting thinner as they headed towards the town. Wendy broke the silence.

"So...what exactly got scrambled?" Wendy asks. "I mean it explains what happened but not what was lost."

"I think I was human once and that we all got turned into monsters," He shrugs. "Is that true or.." She was laughing again. "What?"

"You? A human? When you can barely even walk on just two of your legs for a second?" She laughed. "Oh, I can't even...I can't breath."

Dipper groaned, "what is so funny about this?"

"Dude, you don't remember but as a kid. You tried to walk like me and fell right into the dirt like a turtle would," She spoke while laughing even harder. "You didn't realize you could turn onto your side."

Now Dipper regretted asking Wendy for help. Like everyone else so far, she found his idea of him being a human funny. Could he find one sane person here who believed him? Then it hit him. Old Man McGucket! He was the only one in Gravity Falls who believed him, Mabel, Soos and Wendy about Bill well Ford and Stan. Outside them though, that was it. If anyone knew, he would. The answers were with him. If the town was just like his, then he knew where to find the old man. Walking passed Wendy, who found this amusing still. He went on and entered town. Passing through the church lawn and into the town square. Everyone here greeted him with waves or would just ignore him and go along their merry way.

"Well...hopefully he is like he was the last time I saw him. Wait...last I heard he bought the Northwest Mansion. Hmm..but this world is different since Bill never had his...party so to speak." Dipper mused out loud.

He crossed his arms and figured trying both would be the best solution for him to do. Wendy wasn't gonna do nothing but laugh at him. Something he had already started to grow tired of since arriving here. Even now as he walked onwards through the town while looking around. He could still hear her laughing. Curse the ultra hearing he had received. It made him hear every little noise around him. It was like radio static that never went away. Catching himself before another fall from twisting the wrong leg over the other.

"Ha, I won," He grins then fell back to try and avoid Wendy's friends running right by. "We at least it wasn't my face this time." The brunet then looked back at his position. "Oh come on! I haven't mastered getting up without sticking my behind in the air yet!" He could feel those around him staring oddly his way but it didn't bother him. "Okay...breath. This has to be easier than getting off your face."

Using his back legs, Dipper shot himself back onto his feet. Grinning as he started to walk forward once again to where the junkyard was located. This town was the same lay out. The same names and the same usual personalities. It was as if he never actually left Gravity Falls. More like someone used actual magic and decided to make the entire town monsters. If that was the case then at least the town would gain more tourists. All except the Mystery Shack since it made fun of humans. Reaching the junk yard wouldn't take long hopefully. Even if the town may be small but it had many ways to reach one location. Both short and quick or long and tedious. As he walked, he noticed the old man out among the streets but unlike the others. He was human. Walking on two feet, a walking stick in hand but no crazy talk like normal. Wizard like robes, sandals and a hat, he looked like Gladaulf from The Ring Lords. It was honestly the best summer movie he had seen yet. It said a lot seeing as many were just plain odd.

"Old Man McGucket!" Dipper cheers awkwardly running towards him. "Hey!"

"Old? Who said I was old!? I'll turn…" He stopped when Dipper stood before him. "Oh, it's you. I already told you. No magic lessons. You deer folk have enough...oddities as it is."

He scowled, "thanks but that is not what I am here for. What's going on here? Why is everyone but you a monster? What happened to Bill since Weirdmageddon never happened?" He breathed and then continued to speak more. "Why are my uncles alive when they should be dead?"

The old man continued to stare at him. The same expression that Ford and Stan had when he asked some them the same questions. The same damn expression he got before being told he had dreamed up everything. He was sure though that they fell into this place. So certain that there had to be proof he could find.

"Okay, before I even ask why you would think being a human is fun let alone something you want to be," McGucket spoke, his tone full of concern and confusion. "All of us here, including outside our little town Dipper, were born monsters. Of all kinds no less and some have even inner mixed the blood. Your parents being the prime example. Your mother is a mermaid. Your father is a crevitar. So you and your twin became both of them."

When Dipper said nothing towards what the old man said, he heard McGucket breath in and then continue.

"Second, I have the bad luck of having human parents. The last few in this world actually. I have no doubt that will change hence why I am human. Thirdly, this Bill you speak of is a dream demon that supposedly exists in the mindscape or some sorts but never really bothers with this realm or so the legends say."

Once again, Dipper's silence had made the old man answer another question.

"Fourth, Weirdmageddon will never happen. Finally, your uncles can't die. Gargoyles are immortal and thanks to me able to walk about the day time with a special rune I engraved onto their skin. Now are there any more issues I need to address before letting your uncles know where you are at?" McGucket asks.

"No, I am 19. I am a young adult so I can go wherever I want to. I just…" Dipper sighed, looking away and thinking about what could be said now to avoid suspicion. All he could think of though was that...this really was real and the human side of him was just a very long dream. "Hit my head hard enough that...I scrambled some memories."

He earned some sympathy from the old looking wizard. Even got a gentle hand on his shoulder from him.

"It will all come back, you'll see. I have a feeling that it just felt so real that when you woke up. You couldn't tell what was real and what was fake. Bill most likely was fake as well. It might have made you feel as if..the world around you currently doesn't fit with the world you felt while unconscious," McGucket gently smiles towards him. "Give it time. You'll see."

Dipper watched the old wizard turn and walk away. Then looked down at the sidewalk below his feet er..hooves. So Bill was real but since he hardly ever came here, nothing bad ever happened. It was also possible because he had a human half that his brain, wracked with fear of the dream demon and what he could, thought he was there. Did this mean though that...it really didn't happen? Was it all in his head?


	5. Chapter 5

**Real or not, fake or not...its life playing its cruel game right?**

* * *

 _Dipper watched the old wizard turn and walk away. Then looked down at the sidewalk below his feet er..hooves. So Bill was real but since he hardly ever came here, nothing bad ever happened. It was also possible because he had a human half that his brain, wracked with fear of the dream demon and what he could, thought he was there. Did this mean though that...it really didn't happen? Was it all in his head?_

Accepting Fate

Chapter 4

The words McGucket repeated over and over. Disproving any theory Dipper could think of and any thoughts on what he thought was real to be actually real. It made sense and fit into what his Great Uncles have already told him. He really must have hit his head at some point and knocked himself out. The only remaining question though was...how could he have knocked himself out long enough to sleep for what felt like an entire summer? What activity was it that led to him almost cracking his skull to put him to sleep that long? The only ones who would know where his monster self...or was it human self? And his Grunkles but no one else knew. By all accounts, they all knew him well enough to question why he was suddenly more off his rocker than normal. Even going to the point of bothering the magical wizard he guessed.

It just didn't make sense still but did. In dreams, anything can happen. It can speed up time, slow it down, freeze time, change time and undo events. In a dream, it can feel as if seasons like winter and summer can be slow or fast. They can end either in terror or joy. Many things could happen there but what couldn't happen was him sleeping that long. The only logical assumption was he fell into a coma but neither Stanley or Ford mentioned a hospital and he landed in the woods. None of this really connected to the "scrambled memory" theory they were throwing around him. The only other place he could look was the journals. With or without Ford's permission, he now desperately needed to see what happened to him. IF the..events he knew really were just fake, if they had all come from his mind...then some magical thing had to have happened. His hope was the journals would have something in them.

"Why does it feel...like my entire world is just gone insane," Dipper muttered to himself, walking along the sidewalk, head hung low. "What's going on that has made me...look this insane?"

Stanley's shout made his steps stop as the old gargoyle landed right in front of him. Completely out of breath, coughing and managing to keep the same expression of genuine anger and concern in one look. It was impressive and got Dipper to somewhat send a small smile towards him. He knew he was in trouble but for the moment did not care. His mind was far too focused on trying to figure out where this version of Ford would hid the journals. Most likely in the basement or his room but those would be too predictable for a man who didn't trust anyone. So where else could they be?

"You know how worried we were when we saw that you had gone? What were you thinking Dipper! You are hurt! You can't...pony...deer whatever it is off into the woods!"

The brunet didn't say anything. Just enjoyed his Grunkle's minor anger and concerned tone. Even as he focused more on how, despite being angry, he looked scared.

"Mabel was screaming which I never ever want to hear her scream that loud again. Ford was busy trying to make some...complicated nerd map of where you could have possibly gone while I basically up and left to try and fi-" Dipper hugged Stan and made any and all thoughts that could escape that grumpy old man end. "The hell is wrong with you kid?"

"Nothing, just...really confused. I don't know what is going on and for once. I wish I didn't have the curiosity to figure it out."

"Wanna know how to end it really fast kid?" Stanley spoke as he practically peeled Dipper off him. "Don't think. It's easy really. Just don't do it. Ignore it and do something fun. Like...date a guy for the heck of it or...flirt with a girl."

That got him to laugh and it felt great to do so after the day he had. He needed to do that more if this was how it would be for some time.

"And would you recommend mindless TV every night until I was okay?"

"Are you kidding me?! Kid mindless TV beats it all. Last night, 12 movies in a row. Beat my own personal record," the gargoyle proudly smirked. "And my last record was 11."

He walked along Stanley down the street while listening to him ramble on about a very bad horror movie about an eyeball that could turn people into stone. All he could was laugh as other people kept trying to hide or figure ways to trick the eye into turning itself into stone. It sounded like a horrible movie but one that he would have to watch to enjoy. Another one he was told about was based on a human that couldn't see but could make normal shapes with his hands and that seemed to scare monsters off. It sounded so stupid that it had Dipper and Stanley laughing even as they left the town behind and entered the dirt road leading to the Mystery Shack.

"And then the last movie, which was last night, starred some damsel monster in distress. I think it was a snake or something but man. All she did was scream. I nearly punched the TV to shut her up," Stan sighs.

"Did the monster silence her at all?" Dipper asks, the Mystery Shack coming into view now.

"No, I wanted it too. Stupid humans and their screaming. Seriously, if they are scared why do they stand and scream? Why not run? What good has come from screaming?" Stanley practically shouted.

"Then...what happened to the human?" He asks.

"She got away," Stan grumbles.

"...oh, sorry Grunkle Stan. I am sure she was really annoying if you wanted the monster to eat her," Dipper nervously laughs. "What about tonight? Any good movies on?"

"Well, there is a surprise movie that they just recently made. Since you are still bound to the couch and will be again when we get inside. We can watch it together and suffer through whatever horrors it will bring." Stan shrugs. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, after today...I want something mindless. Besides, I can't even figure reality from dreams so...best stay home huh?" Dipper blew some air out after saying those words. "I think at least."

"Don't over think kid. You are not 100% to do that."

Before he could respond and before Stan could open the front door of the Mystery Shack. Ford burst through it with Mabel under one arm. Saying that they would search high and low for her twin and bring him home safe. Even passing the two and running into the woods. Both adults looking to one another and just letting the two search as they wished. Dipper figured they would have spotted him standing right there but nope. Ford carried a very ready and very concerned Mabel in his arm right into the woods. Even as he and Stan entered the Shack, he lingered long enough to see if they would come back but they didn't.

"Dipper, sup man. You left me hanging outside of town," Wendy commented as Dipper walked right by her.

"You laughed at me. That didn't exactly feel great to hear when I don't have the right memories or at least...I think I don't." He used the best cold tone he could muster since he really didn't want to bother with her at the moment.

Wendy didn't say anything after so he guessed it worked. He was mostly following Stanley and to where he wasn't exactly sure. It led him to where the old vending machine was located. There was no way they could get in. If Stanley was gonna try too then there was no doubt that Ford had changed...he stopped when his Grunkle easily hacked the keycode and opened it for them.

"And my brother thinks he is smart. Ha! I know him well enough that he would change the keycode. Also helps that I wrote it down."

"Isn't that cheating?" Dipper jested.

"Hey, hey...none of that." Stan scolded. "I have a feeling that you will go after those stupid journals at some point. In some...last ditch effort to try and figure out what is going on. So instead of having you get in trouble. I am gonna take the fall while you get to read those stupid books. Capiche?"

"Capiche and thanks Grunkle Stan. This...may not help but thanks."

The two took the elevator down to where the portal was located. It wasn't working though. There was no way to power it or if there was, it was hidden. The desk next to the door leading to it had a control panel for the door but nothing else showed the portal could even be activated. It looked dead. The journals were there though. All three with the six finger insignia on it with the numbers in black and the pages bound in red leather. It felt great to pick up each one and hold it in his hands. To be able to open the cover and find pages upon pages of...humans? Dipper looked from the first page to Stanley. The gargoyle seemed to know what these journals had in them. It was probably why he let Dipper in.

"This is…"

"All about humans and what they did or could do? I know. Where do you think I came up with half the stuff in my store? These books are great for tourists," Stanley said. "But as a reference to what happened to you, not so much."

Dipper sighed and as he checked each page in all three journals, saw nothing that could help. Even under a UV light revealed nothing aside from the warning of not summoning Bill. These were no help at all. It just made it look as if humans never existed or were some dream made up to spook kids into sleepless nights or nightmares. He shut the last journal and released a long breath he didn't know he had kept in. Some help these things were.

"Now what?" Dipper asks, not looking up from the useless books before him.

"We go up. Grab popcorn, sit on the couch and watch mindless TV until your sister and my nerdy brother come home. Then when they come home, we explain what happened but minus any...nah, I'll tell them about the journal part and then that is it. Your day ends and they leave you alone and don't ridicule you anymore okay?"

Why did that have to sound so nice? Dipper couldn't find anything bad about it. It was mindless and it wouldn't hurt his head to question anything but how stupid something was. Even if Ford and Mabel came back ready to kill him when they saw him there. It just didn't really break how amazingly relaxing the activity was.

"Need a hand upstairs?" Stan's voice asked.

"I could use an entire lift Grunkle Stan," Dipper smiles sadly. "But I won't force you to carry me up there. I think you'd fall."

"Hey! I can fly just fine!"

Dipper turned from the journals after positioning them and the light back as they were. Walking towards the elevator again. Waiting for his great uncle to realize he just tricked him into thinking the elevator was a staircase. It didn't take long and soon he had Stan flying in just as he pressed the button.

"Trick me eh? Fine, take this. I know all your tickle spots deer boy," The gargoyle said as he started to tickle Dipper right on the sides. "Take this and that."

"Stop, we'll break the elevator!" His voice cracked between the laughing but it didn't really seem to register to his uncle. All it did was make the tickling last until they were back to the actual staircase.

He took a chance and ran from his flying uncle right into the room and then into the hall. Looking for a quick place to hide without...somehow giving away what he was. The only spot was behind the couch but he would have to duck his head. He wasn't sure how tall his antlers actually were. The flapping made him run for its cover and wait.

"You really can't hide well kid," Grunkle Stan spoke five minutes later as he now hovered over the couch. "Your antlers are just too tall."

Mentally cursing his luck, he got help back over the couch and then forced to lay back down on it. He watched Stanley change his bandages and clean his wounds. Muttering about the scars but he wouldn't mind. Maybe he could get Wendy in on a story that a bear monster attacked and they had a battle to get out of its cave. That would be pretty cool to lie about then tell them how he actually got the scars. It would be a stupid lie but hey. His body, his rules right?

"One more day kid. Think you can manage that?" Stanley asks.

"If you put in the movies, yes. If you don't...I might just die from boredom," Dipper shrugs. "Or from my own clumsy self."

Once he had fresh bandages on, Stan got the movie channel on before leaving to get the snacks the two would need for the movie marathon. Leaving Dipper to his own thoughts once again. It was the same thoughts though. Everything was a dead end and with no proof to even convince himself that what he and Mabel had gone through when they were 13 left little to question. It all led to one ending and that ending said it was a dream. A very long, magically induced dream that he and Mabel or a version of Mabel had gone through. It was just so real, so painfully real that his reality got mixed. It still didn't feel right and thinking about this just made his head hurt. It was trying to wrap itself around one coherent thought. An attempt to avoid a pounding headache and to make all that he had been told from outside his uncles and what the journals had said to either be fake or real.

"Okay kid," Stan's voice shattered his thoughts but Dipper was grateful for it as he was joining on the couch. "We are gonna binge movies, popcorn and pitt soda until we drop dead of exhaustion."

"That sounds like a great plan Grunkle Stan," Dipper intentionally rhymed.

"I see what you did there," Stanley laughed but then stopped. "Don't ever do it again."

"Agreed."

Dipper and Grunkle Stan stayed in the same spot the minute the movie marathon started up. Chowing down popcorn, drinking soda and laughing at how stupid the movies got or even how silly the titles themselves sounded. Even as Ford and Mabel returned after a long day of searching for him, he continued to ignore their screams of rage and concern. Letting Stanley pull them aside and leaving him to the mindless screen. He could hear them argue and Ford's yell about the journals was nothing short of rage but it wasn't like he did much other than see Bill did exist but never got summoned. So what was it to him that Dipper read them? It wasn't like he wanted to summon up a dream demon. Hell, the only thing that would happen now is maybe an addition to his already helpful tattoo. It was an idea but it was looking more and more safe to do now that they were here.

The other upside, it started to feel as if that really all had been just a dream. A very messed up dream that he never wanted to relive nor tell tale of to anyone unless they too wanted nightmares. Well or worse, the fear of a horrible dream demon on their mind but it felt like one now. The longer he started accepting it, the more peaceful it felt. Maybe Mabel pretending she was herself proved to be the best action. It definitely spared her mind any of the mess he just went through. Another yell about something from Ford rang out but he just shook his head. A dragging sound made him look though. Seeing his twin quickly dragging herself from wherever Stanley took the two and towards the couch. Where she climbed up and hugged him as if he had come back from a fight.

"I am sorry if I made you mad enough to leave. I just…" She stopped herself from whatever thought she wanted to get out. "I am sorry. I should have known you would question it. I should have known that you would do anything to discover the truth. If.." she leaned back and looked at him. "If you want, we can figure it out as a team."

"As thoughtful as that is Mabel," He started, breathing in and then out. "And as fun as that would sound. I think it really was a dream either I had...or we both had. I don't want to bother with questioning what happened. Why are here and how we ended up here Mabes. I just...I am done."

"This isn't like you Dipper. You always question things. I mean...you read that stupid Journal 3 everyday remember?" Mabel told him. "Do you remember that?"

"But what if that wasn't real either?" He questioned her. "What if that was…part of it?"

Her expression showed she had no idea what to say to that. It wasn't like she pushed him to this conclusion. What pushed him to think this was that all the evidence he gathered pointed to it was a dream. Even as he made her look up and told her this as gently as possible. It looked as if the guilt from her earlier actions still lingered.

"Mabel," Dipper started. "I looked at this from every angle of information from the journals that exist here, from old man McGucket and from our very own Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford. It added up to it never happened. So I am gonna go with that. I will make my head so much worse if I keep questioning it." He sent her a smile. "Besides, gives me an excuse to put Bill in the circle finally."

She finally cracked a smile and laughed at him, "you are gonna put a dream demon on your arm. I would pay money to see that."

"How much money?" Dipper questioned, crossing his arms as Mabel leaned against him.

"...I would pay for the tattoo if I hear you or see you give the artist a picture of Bill," She nods, hand out. "Deal?"

"Deal," He grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

" _...I would pay for the tattoo if I hear you or see you give the artist a picture of Bill," She nods, hand out. "Deal?"_

" _Deal," He grinned._

Genetic Lines

Chapter 5

It took sometime to actually find out who, in this entire populace of Monster Falls, had the skills enough to finish off the ritual Dipper originally had put on his upper arm. Turns out though that the person was out of town so that meant heading out a day early, getting a room at hotel outside of the town and then paying for the tattoo the next day. Thankfully his Grunkle Stan was willing to cover the hotel and the bus ride there. Leaving Dipper to spend what he had left to finish it up. He even pulled the drawing out, scanned it and faxed the complete version of it to the artist. He used his memory, despite being unsure of it being real and completed it with a design that of two lines then a zig zag and then two more under over where Bill and the current circle of symbols would lay but on the back of his arm would be a key. Then under the key and Bill and his circle would be the same design as the top around it. On the back of his right shoulder would be the same symbol he once saw on his Great Uncle Ford's desk in his dreams. The best part, Mabel was paying for most of the tattoos. She wasn't happy to hear about the additions or the cost and the fact that she would have to shell out at least 100 dollars to him to cover it. It also would make the anger worse when she would actually see just how many additions it actually was. A surprise Dipper had planned but at least had the heart to tell her to save up whatever money she got paid or found.

Steps got him out of his thoughts and looking up to see Stanley walk into the living room and sit next to him on the couch. The old gargoyle holding a cup with the words Keep Your Lips Shut on the old yellow mug. Watching the screen that didn't have his attention until now. Looking himself to see that the weather reporter, a female cyclops, shuffled the papers. Saying that the weather for the next few days were gonna be some scorchers. She then looked the left of her at an Afrit. An Arabic fire spirit and one that looked offended that she blamed him for the high heat to come their way. As if it really was his fault but then looking away as he started to speak about the current events happening in Monster Falls. They then mentioned the Northwest family. Specifically Pacifica, who had come back and started to upgrade the hospital. The picture was what got his attention though. She was still half human but she had a spider's body. Eight, black long hairy legs that were posed in a more friendly manner with a clipboard held against her chest and hair up in a bun. She really had changed for the better. It looked like Pacifica even went into the medical business. It made him smile to see she had started to bring some pride to her family name. Why or Who had talked to her probably got through to her since Bill never seemed to bother this place.

"Y'know...it was real nice of ya to lead her in the right direction," Stanley spoke up, getting his attention. "Especially after how she talked down to Mabel that day. Your parents would be super proud if you ever tell them what happened here one day."

"Well, I couldn't have let her tease Mabel because we are different," Dipper shrugs, looking back at the news to see a story about some great issue about the bank but it wasn't interesting enough to him. "Besides, Mabel is my sister. Even if she has the...fishy genes of the family."

"Kid, how that happens is something only your mother and father know about. I ain't gonna get into the specifics when even I don't need to know what led to them," his great uncle shudders. "Fish and deer."

Dipper just laughed at the disgusted look all over Stan's face. It wasn't like he had wanted to make him think of his parents making...fish and deer in the middle of the night. Even he really didn't want to think about it but it was also hard not to. His dad, a deer of all things, found or met a mermaid somehow. Managed to court or date her without any trouble and then poked her enough to marry and then have kids with her? It even made him question how that worked out. He probably would never be able to learn about it. Looking to the TV to see what was on. A mental note reminded him that both Stanley and Ford figured his brain scrambled his memories. He didn't know this world anymore so he could ask all he wanted about the bloodlines. Even those in town and it might help him remember what happened to him. It was the perfect way to relearn everything he once knew. The brunet could even drag Mabel along. The two had time before they left right?

"So when you do go get that tattoo of yours kid? Send me a pic of it completed alright? This sounds like a pretty sweet piece of ink you are getting," Stanley grins, breaking Dipper's thoughts. "I envy ya. You can get a needle. I had to get my brother to chisel mine in. That alone made him grumble but hey clearly I got it."

It was right there too, bared out for him to look at it. Stanley seemed proud of it but what he didn't know was that Dipper was gonna get that too in the same spot on his back. It was a surprise for Stanley at least. He had yet to tell Stanford really what all he was getting but something from the back of his mind said, don't. The face alone since day one of mention Bill made Ford weary of him. Like he was possessed but still himself at the same time. Whatever the reason had Ford acting like Dipper really wasn't himself was of no concern to him. The reason was laid out and it was good enough for him to believe. As they two heard some weather reports, Dipper got up and mentioned a book he would rather read than watch this anymore. His Great Uncle said nothing to the comment, but he wasn't really saying it for a return comment. A statement of where he could be found if something popped up. Ford and Mabel were in the kitchen or somewhere in the shack, he really wasn't too concerned. All he did was grab a book from the Mystery Shack books, checked his reading glasses that were in his pocket and heading out to the back porch.

Mabel once asked why he needed them on so much and he said only because she always seemed to find him reading. In reality, he really didn't need to wear them all the time and didn't. The only reason he had them on when they got on bus was because he had been reading a pretty good book. At least, in his dream, he was. Man did he wish that book was real but recalling the details was hard at the moment. For now, Dipper was content to try and find a mystery at that level. Not like he really had anything better to do other than drag Mabel to the stream or lake to swim. Soon they would be in the Corvallis City. The closest town with a couple tattoo parlors that would be willing to add to his ink collection. Finding the couch outside with the perfect amount of sun and shade, Dipper took a seat and put his glasses on. The book titled Mysteries of the Human World to read. Hearing steps and feeling someone join him on the couch outside. A wet towel against his fur told him who it was in a second too.

"Hey bro bro, I was gonna ask if you wanted to head out into the woods and talk like we always do?" Mabel asked, getting his attention and seeing the glasses on his face. "You already found a book to read? Are you just now starting?"

"Yeah but something in my gut says you don't plan to let me get too far until we do this walk," He commented, staring at her. "Unless you plan to be nice that is and at least let me get a page into it."

"Well, I wanted to see if you would be willing to come take a nap with me for today at the creek. Gets you out of the Shack. Gets me some needed out into a real place connected to the ocean and you can still read there if you want," Mabel grins. "Besides, our Grunkles can survive without us hanging around them like a fish and chip basket."

The pun or attempted pun just made Dipper shake his head and shut the book. Mabel just wanted to go out to the river to swim. He could read while she swam up and down it. Either way, she had a point. It got him away from people. It got her into a creek connected to a lake connected to some source of the ocean. It gave their Great Uncles some time away from his...mental issues. He really couldn't ask for a more better reason than this to up and leave. Besides, Stanley had to run the shop and it was Wendy's last day before she and her family left.

"So long as we are back before the end of the day. Remember we have to catch the bus to Corvallis for my tattoo tomorrow, Mabel," Dipper reminded her. "Remember?"

"Yes _Mason_ , stop reminding me of the deal I lost already," his twin grumbles as he stood and let her climb on. "It better not cost me all my money."

"You never said there was a limit so it can cost you it all and more. A deal is a deal after all _Shooting Star_ or did Bill's honor about deals never stick to you?" Dipper teased her, earning a smack to the back of his head. "Hey, it isn't my fault that you didn't think I wouldn't actually go through with it. I intend to get it done and you will help me pay for it. Mostly you but that is only because it is to honor our deal. Besides, at least I am not demanding that you...I don't know. Pay tribute like Bill would have done."

As he started to walk away from the shack and into the woods. The mystery twins got quiet but it was an unsettling one. It was a comfortable silence that had seemed to settle over the years between them. The older they got, the more comfortable it became. It wasn't always here but when the silence did hit, it never made the two desire sound. All they needed sometimes was to know the other was there. Dipper tripping made his thoughts focus on letting him catch himself. Mabel asking that him to pay attention if he wanted to stay upright. Clearly she didn't feel like meeting the ground below his hooves. It was tempting to dump her now but Dipper didn't.

"Hey Dipdop, I know you didn't realize it and I get it if you were really into thinking but I have my own question and I really want to hear what you think about it," Mabel's voice said as he nearly tripped over a tree root. "And I would like to ask before you fall face fir-" Him falling onto the ground and sending her and the shooting star towel off him interrupted her.

Looking up, Dipper propped himself up with a groan. Looking back to see he had twisted his hind legs up once more. All he could do was groan as his twin smacked the top of his head over and over with her hand. He wasn't really paying much attention to what she was screaming at him but he was certain he knew what it was. She asked him to not send her flying onto the ground below. Well, his clumsiness and bad luck, decided he wouldn't be able to keep that request. Once his head was finally done being used as a her personal mallet stand. Dipper stood up after detangling the back legs and standing up with ease. He was starting to get the hang of standing at least without raising his rump into the air.

"Anyways...I wanted to ask what made our mom and dad, clearly two separate race of monsters, create us? Do you think it was love?" Mabel's sparkling, dramatic voice says. "I bet it was Dipper. I bet mom and dad fell in love at first sight."

Dipper kept going with a look focused on getting to a great spot that would be comfy for him and near the water for his sister. The deeper he went into the woods, the more chances he had of finding a pretty secluded, private area for him and Mabel to relax in. One that hopefully would never be discovered, unless Wendy decided to track the two down? He stopped walking and shuddered at the idea of her tracking him. What happened to her during the full moon? Was it like normal werewolves? Did she lose all sense in who she and those around her were? Was it possible even that, in those moments at least, she really did hunt down to kill and eat others?

"And then maybe we can ask. Dipper, were you listening to me!?" Mabel's screamed into his ear.

"What? No, I had more important thoughts on my mind. Like making sure I knew where we were going. If we were going to be safe and if Wendy isn't going to hunt me down like some…" Dipper stops to try and think of some witty analogy that didn't involve deer.

"Like the STAG you are? Eh? Eh?" His twin jokes, gesturing to his lower body with some strange smile his way. "You guys have no taste in humor. My jokes are hilarious."

"No Mabel. No they are not," He sighs continuing to walk forward. "I was trying to be witty and clever. Not predictable. It wasn't even funny when you gestured to your lower half. How could it be funny when you do to me?"

"Because you can't seem to even walk right," her blunt answer reminded him.

Instead of words, Dipper stopped and looked to see a small, dinky water puddle next to him. It was nowhere near the creek and before she could even say a single word of protest, he dumped her there. Towel and all into the puddle. Walking to the nearest tree to get out of her grip area, he watched her struggle until she gave up.

"Dipper! Get me to a damn creek or I will not pay for your tattoo!" She yelled. "I mean it!"

"You think I can't pay for it myself? I will just take your card and leave you here and you will never know the difference or see what I got done," Dipper argued.

"Come on! That isn't fair!" She whined. "My sweater isn't even fully wet!"

Oh, the sound of her whines made Dipper watch from where he still stood. Even as she tried to wet the towel for more water. If only he could actually have the heart at times to let it continue but he didn't. The guilt and the idea of his sister needing water made him get close enough to where he could help her back up onto his back. He would have focused on the curse words escaping her mouth but he didn't want to. Instead focusing on finding a creek or hell even part of the lake. Just to get her off his back finally. Maybe even a place to swim and let him do whatever he wanted while she got her...ocean, need thing handled. Then when it was cared for, when all her ocean..ness, he made a mental reminder to ask his mom what was needed, they could catch the bus his Grunkle Stan called and leave for Corvallis.

"You aren't listening again Dipper. I need water," She cried out, bouncing on his back. "Water Dipper. Water!"

"Mabel, stop jumping and let me focus on wa-" He caught himself before falling right into a creek. "...does this work?"

"Yes," She nods letting him dump her right into it. "AHH….Water!"

He found the closest tree and sat at the base of it. Listening to her sighs of relief. It got silent again but soon both looked to one another and the situation they were in. Was this how their parents met? DId their dad just...stumble across their mother in some creek and poke her? Dipper shuddered and rethought that scene. Love at first sight didn't exist. It was created over time which meant somehow and with luck and scheduled meetings. Their parents met up over and over in the same spot. Maybe in a spot near water and hung out, talked and got to know one another but when did he...Dipper stopped. Nope, no way was he going to try and figure out how his father managed to poke his mother.

"I wonder how we pee," Mabel asks.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted.

"What?! Really think about that Dipdop. How?" She gestures to her tail. "Seriously. HOW!"

"Why are you asking me? I am...stag not fish. Hell why not ask mom. She is..fish."

It got quiet but Mabel just threw her towel at him and called him a stag. Probably out of spite towards the fish comment but he didn't know. Hell, she seemed to like being half fish so didn't she actually TRY and figure out how her body even remotely worked? He groaned and realized what she was doing. In this entire time, she watched him struggle? He was really that entertaining to watch?

"Okay before...it gets awkward. What DO you know about your…" He sighs, looking to the half of her under the water. "Fish half."

"Well, I can splash people," She shrugged, ignoring his scowl. "I can swim. I can dance."

"Mabel…"

"OH! I can see Mermando!" She squeals.

"Mabel," Dipper spoke up again.

"I can even marry him now!"

Dipper shook his head and let...whatever her imagination was cooking up for the moment go. It would be some time before reality reminded her, he was taken. She even got a wedding invite to his wedding LAST summer. So until then, all he could do was hold off the information or hope she remembered that. At least, he was sure it was last summer. Mabel had way too many men she found even loveable. Finally after reality hit, his twin threw some water onto him.

"Hey, back to the subject of our parents. I was thinking we could ask them how they poked one another. I mean, come on, dad is a deer. How does that work? It would be like...me marry that...Gnome colony." She shrugs. "I really meant it when I said think about it."

"The idea that you even want to know how a mermaid and a deer poked another, made two kids and married said mermaid he poked is disturbing. On such a level that I think I would rather puke then know those details. You don't know even know your body works but you want to know how dad's and mom's sex life works?"

She shrugs, "you aren't curious?"

He covered his face and shook his head. No way did he want to know. The DNA line could be discussed because...how two gargoyles even had deer blood in the family was a mystery he wanted answered. The mystery of how...weird his monster bloodline needed to be answered. It got quiet and when he looked, saw why. Mabel was under water. Fine by him, she could do whatever now. He put her there to calm her down. Whatever happens after was none of his concern or worries. In hindsight though, bringing that book would have been a good idea. Sighing while leaning against the tree. The brunet focused on the calm around him. Closing his eyes and relaxing his mind.

"Dipper!" Mabel cheerfully shouted, scaring him out of his relaxed state. "I figured out how to pee!"

"...Mabel, I didn't need to know this," He told her. "Really. I didn't want to know."

She giggled and went back under. Leaving him to groan and try and relax again. If this was fake, then why wasn't he being woken up NOW? What did the world think he deserved?


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, update for this story.**

* * *

" _...Mabel, I didn't need to know this," He told her. "Really. I didn't want to know."_

 _She giggled and went back under. Leaving him to groan and try and relax again. If this was fake, then why wasn't he being woken up NOW? What did the world think he deserved?_

Corvallis

Chapter 6

As he stood waiting for the bus to arrive, a bag for himself and a bag for Mabel over one shoulder and a nagging sister about having to drag her from her nice, cold pool water just because he wanted to leave early. Then purposely getting his favorite Jacket wet of all things out of spite only increased his desires to leave her back at the Shack. He was even willing to take her card to make sure she kept her end of the deal. Sadly, even he felt stealing wouldn't fly in this monster world. They seemed to even have laws that made them act more human than monster like. Why had him question it but hey...maybe the humans drew influence from this world and vice versa but never figured it out. He shook his head. No, humans were just...how did Bill put it. Meat sacks with stupid emotions and brains? Yeah, that was it.

"I didn't get my towel wet enough Dipper," Mabel informed him.

"Too bad, the bus will be here any minute and I am not missing because your towel is practically dry," He yells. "Now stop whining in my ear. I have a water bottle in my bag so let the bus arrive and then I will handle your water issue once you are in a seat!"

"Dipdop, this has not been worth your tat," She says as both heard the rumble of a bus motor. "Finally, relief is coming my way."

The silence around him was welcoming as the Skelehound pulled up next to the bus stop. He really would question how this world created its own puns but that would just fill an entire book up in its own right. Instead, he focused on the doors opening to reveal an actual skeleton driving. A tattered, old bus driver's uniform covering most of the skeletal structure and a hat adorning his skull. Showing his best smile as he walked up the steps and onto the bus while the skeleton made wisecracks towards the two. Some being funny and others being horrible. He had to admit the Mermaid out of water joke amused him greatly. Especially when Mabel could only tell the driver how horrible his joke was. Yet she found the wisecrack about his four legged body or something humorous. Even finding the skeleton pun part funny. Dipper didn't care though. Mabel was in her seat, she had her soaked towel wrapped around her and he was in the seat next to her in time for the bus to start moving down the road to Corvallis.

It was quiet for most of the ride but Mabel wasn't really awake enough to talk and Dipper was focused on the fact that he was finally able to relax without feeling Ford avoid him or avoid eye contact with him. It felt as if day one never ended between the two. Mabel seemed to instantly connect to them and willingly accepted the idea of them being stuck here. Dipper was sure the mabel in his dreams by this point was indeed just a human version of her. It was just so real and so long that he thought it was real. At least, that is what it felt like with everyone around him acting as if he had lost his mind for real this time. Whatever the reason, he accepted his own theory and even made an appointment to actually update the ritual on his arm. Even if Ford would probably avoid him more, it didn't matter.

"Dipper, Mabel hungry, demand food," His twin's tired voice groans towards him. Arm out in some small attempt to touch him but fail due to the distance. "Give food…"

"Mabel, I didn't bring any but I can promise that once we get to the hotel that food will be there," Dipper says. "Besides, it would have spoiled by time we got there and I don't want to smell old Mabel juice or see you get sick from the movement of the bus."

"I should have eaten before you dragged me onto this infernal moving object. I am going to starve and then die from lack of water," her drama started. "Goodbye cruel world. I didn't get to see much of you but always remember what little i have done."

Dipper splashed her with some water from a bottle, the only bottle, onto her. Making her sit up and the dramatics stop. Her joyful shouts of being "revived" making him look outside the window at the tree as the bus went through town. The monsters around either stopping to watch or ignoring the bus as it either stopped or passed. The skeleton driving asked why they were going to Corvallis and Mabel said he was gonna get some more added to his tattoo as well as another one on his back. Including the fact that it was part of a bet she lost and now had to suffer by paying for both tattoos. They got some stupid pun about it being "humorous" or something. Dipper didn't listen as the two started to chat. He continued to watch the town turn to trees. Calculating when they would arrive at Corvallis and if they would actually make it in time for his appointment for tomorrow. Opening a map he borrowed from the Mystery Shack, he saw all the towns close to Gravity Falls. Bly and Medford were close but Corvallis was a just a little farther. It looked almost near the California border.

If it was really that close than they would have been able to walk there in a day. For lack of trying at least and knowing that maps always had an exploded view of the world. He pushed that information aside. The reality of the fact they were even able to go via help of their Grunkle Stan was surprising. Their twin uncles were the same as the ones from his dream. Stanley being much more caring towards the two while still swindling many other monsters. Ford being the same paranoid, smart twin. Why he was ignoring Dipper made no sense but it wasn't his problem. Whatever Ford wanted to do was really up to Ford. Dipper had no right to judge why the man was how he was. It would have been like questioning why he always used to sweat as a 12 year old. Not possible and not something he cared to do. He still loved Ford but he seemed to identify with Stanley more and more as the days went on. Could it be...that Dipper mentioning Bill and then having the ritual and asking why they were monsters triggered his great uncle to think that Dipper wasn't himself but Bill? It was quite possible.

The question was though if Weirdmaggedon never happened. If Bill never dared to conquer this world. What was Ford doing this entire time? The man had a knack for mysteries and it was clear that had not changed. It was only based on humans. So how did he find out about them? Did he build a portal? Did he study humans via Old Man McGucket? Did he manage to dimension jump without needing any real technology? These questions would never get answered since he never could get close to the man anymore. Whatever the reason, Dipper was set to not question anything or bother to find anything out about aspects he had apparently forgotten about. A voice asking him what his tattoo looked like made him return to reality and simple flash what he had of Bill's ritual. The skeleton seemed confused by the design and such as well as clearly using the...empty sockets to question what it meant. Dipper didn't say anything though. Merely returned to looking at the map to finish calculating how long he had and if he would get to Corvallis in time. Something in his gut said he would. It just wasn't good enough for his mind to go by. In order to relax and not stress himself out, he had to make sure his mind knew that he really did have time.

The calculations was interrupted again though. Mostly by Mabel finally being able to reach him by using water from her towel. He looked at her and heard her demand for more water soon. To which his response was that he used the rest already because she was whining about everything. It only made things worse though. The mermaid in the seat next to him panicked as Dipper finally finished calculating how far they were to go, when they would arrive and that he had plenty of time to get there a day early and get Mabel to a water source. The bus was dropping them off right at the hotel that was close to the tattoo parlor anyways. His sister would have the option of a wet towel or the bathtub. Or if they got lucky, a pool or water bed once they saw her mermaid half. The luck he wanted was both got their own rooms though. Mabel in one and him in the other with a door connection between the two.

"Hey bro bro, when we get to the hotel. Can we get a room with that door connection thing? I never got the chance to have a room like that," Mabel's cheery voice says. "Oh...maybe it will have a water bed for me too!"

"I don't know Mabel. We may not be going to a hotel properly equipped to make sure you stay wet but I hope they have the two rooms connected by a door. I really don't want to sleep in a wet bed," He stated, not looking at her for fear of seeing a face that could kill. "I will try to get a waterbed but expect no promises okay?"

"You dare to tell me the room I desire may not happen?" She growls.

"Yeah, I do. Considering that I have four legs that can run and walk and you have none, I do," Dipper grins, finally looking at her to see realization hit her.

Without him, she could go nowhere without dragging her lower half across every surface known to...monster in this case. Her towel would dry out at some point too and then she would not make it in time to someplace with water. The sudden realization of how bad it was to be a literal mermaid out of water made her face so much better to Dipper. Even if he felt guilty for threatening her with the idea of not getting her idea room. It was still worth the guilt to see the reality of the situation hit her.

"How's it feel to be on the receiving end eh? Not so fun is it when the other torments you about something you can't help huh?" Dipper stated.

"Okay so you got me. I can't go anywhere freely but at least I am not seen as some...crazy deer…"

"Mabel, I am a stag," He corrected.

"Fine. At least I am not seen as a crazy stag with memory issues," She proudly declared. "I am seen as the same Mabel!"

"I can't tell if that is you accepting the fact that you can't walk or go a couple hours without water or just you in general anyways so naturally you would fit right in." He pulled the same book from yesterday out of his bag.

Pulling on his glasses then opening up to the first page once more. It left his twin with nothing to do but knit sweaters as she normally did every day. How she made one every day was amazing but he never wanted to learn that secret. Plus he was sure Mabel would never actually tell anyone what that secret was. Some things were always best left in the shadows as he learned. Shaking off the secret to his sister's...sweater making. Dipper focused on the mystery in his book. It was titled Where The Light Goes and the summary said it was about a young girl lost in the woods and running after a light that always seemed to be far ahead of her. That was it and it made him want to read it to learn just what it was that the light meant or what happened to her.

So far, the book opened to her running down a forest path towards a light source she could only claim as weirdly always ahead of her. That alone instantly had him hooked and now he was going to find out what this light was.

When he had fallen asleep he was unsure of. His book was in his lap, so to speak, and his hat askew on his head. Looking up and seeing Mabel still asleep across from him. She didn't look bad but she did look to be in need of water soon. Thankfully, they had arrived in Corvallis at last. They were passing some houses but soon that turned to small businesses. He looked behind him to see more businesses and then the tattoo parlor he was to be going to as well. Dipper checked his watch and saw that he and Mabel could sleep for the rest of the day or night in this case and then wake up in time to get to the tattoo parlor called Sacred Tattoos. Not much a name among the many he looked up but it was the cheapest one and the only one willing to do what he wanted.

"So kid, did ya hear about what I did?" The skeleton said, tone full of the same cheer that he would hear when Mabel was about to make a joke. "I heard about your spinal tapitrouble. Eh? Eh?"

Dipper shook his head, "no. Just...no." The bus pulled up to a bus stop right in front of the Holiday Hilton Inn. "Mabel, come on. It's time to go into our hotel room."

"I don't wanna…" She groans as he got out of his seat and pulled her onto his back.

He grabbed the bags too and sighed as he felt her lean against his back. At least she would be quiet though the weight was unwelcome. Once off the bus, he headed inside to relinquish the weight of her and the bags from his own exhausted body. Who knew a bus ride to an entire town could drain him of energy. Oh well, they were here now and he could deal with it up until he got the rooms they needed. Thankfully, he knew the person checking them in. Candy who was a Nue, the japanese chimera. Nice to see that everyone truly was some monster and it was all different. One look at her face though had her typing into the computer. Even before he could get a word in as she grabbed two keys and put them onto the counter.

"You and Mabel have rooms A1 and A2. They are a duel room with a door connecting them. One has a water bed for mers and the other has a special bed for…" She gestured to his lower half. "Deer folk."

The scowl on his face made her stop and make a very long "sh" sound then speak to him saying that his kind had a bed style fit for them to sleep better here. It still didn't make his scowl go away, just made it worse if it was possible. Deer folk and his kind huh? Did everyone have a problem with the deer body? What was it that bothered them? Was it the lack of pants because it wasn't exactly his choice to have these legs. He was born like this which meant pants were a no go and no way would he even dare try. The idea of even entertaining a thought of him trying pants was just humiliating. When she stopped talking, Dipper took a deep breath and spoke towards her as calmly as he could.

"Thank you Candy. I will..try and enjoy the room," He sighs walking away.

Steps soon had her at his side as they headed passed the stairs and down a hall. The quiet tension between the two so thick one could cut through it with a knife. How or why it was there he was unsure of but it was there and clearly between them. Whatever the reason though was left untouched since for some reason she had issues with his...body type. It didn't matter much though because he was here for one reason. Get his ink updated, get another finished and then head home. Everything else was gonna be dubbed depending on how it would go. Though he was tempted to call in ahead and say he was there. For now, he had to get to his hotel room and at least sleep after one hell of a meal. It was the trick to these things. Eat lots and lots an hour before and then you would be set for however long it took.

"Here we are, Rooms B1 and B2 as you originally booked," She sighs, giving him the keys to both since Mabel was now clinging to his lower half with her tail hanging off like a towel. "I was being nice but you clearly didn't want A1 because…" the english stopped and went into her home tongue as she walked away.

Far be it from him to demand a room he wasn't actually paying for just for Candy to get a paycheck. Shaking his head only made him question why he didn't just go now after all but he knew the actual reason was because he had a hell of a bus ride. His body was exhausted and uncomfortable as well as needed food and drink. They also weren't open today. Tomorrow they would be and he was the first one to come in and get done. Something his sister didn't understand why. It wasn't that the ink would take long seeing as he would probably get the fastest artist they had. The reason it would take time was because adding to a tattoo already in place took precise skills. The other was they were touching another part of his body that technically never got touched by a needle. It was like working with virgin skin but not at the same time. Mabel wouldn't actually get tattoo though and somehow he doubted she could seeing as one couldn't exactly get it wet for very long. The lower half being a very clear problem if she ever tried to get one.

The beep of the card unlocking his door made him focus on getting into the room. Dragging his twin until he got close to the normal bed. Disposal of the bags proved difficult with her latched onto him yet he somehow managed to get his and hers on the bed then drag her towards the door between both rooms and opening it. To his luck, hers was open so he walked right on through to her side and saw the waterbed. Something that had him sigh in relief because she could just do what had to be done and leave him in peace. Plus, once that door was shut and locked. She couldn't bother him. What blessing it was to have a door to lock for once. The mermaid in her must have sense the waterbed though. Breaking his thoughts as he watched in pure amazement as the sleeping twin of his unlatched herself from his body and latched onto the bed. Climbing onto it, somehow popping the mattress and landing right in the water inside. No way was he sticking around to see what else would happen. She was here in the water. Good enough for him and no longer his concern as to her needs water wise.

Returning to his room had him shutting and locking the door. His room door was locked too but then he saw her bag. Groaning like a child would, Dipper respectfully grabbed it and walked to the door. Unlocking it, opening it and tossing her bag halfway into her room. The door was shut once again after and locked. He returned to the bed and layed upon the soft mattress. Feeling each and every bone in his aching body relax into the soft material. It was almost painful as he got up, changed into a pajama shirt and got food ordered. It felt like a sin as he waited for his food to arrive. Once he had a hearty meal, leaving the tray on the table. Dipper turned in. His phone going off at some point but he knew why. Mabel was most likely awake and that meant texting him as to why she couldn't get into his room. It was that or their uncles asking if they had arrived. Either way, he wasn't answering.

The next morning, he woke to his phone going off. The song In The Light Of The Morning going off over and over as she sent text upon text to him. Silencing his phone just had it vibrate over and over. Groaning while cursing the invention of his stupid machine, he turned around onto his side as he grabbed his phone. Rolling onto his back while entering the password to his phone as yet another text message arrived. At least the ring tone fit for sometime but now he would have to find another one just it fit her when she pulled an endless text stunt. Once the phone opened, the messages popped up with a tap of his finger. Loading up one hell of list of texts ranging from short to long. They seemed to stop long enough for him to scroll back to the first one too thankfully. The first one was her saying good morning and that she was going to take a shower. How that would work was beyond him seeing as she was already in a water bed but he tried not to think of it too much. The next had her mention her...troubles with the facilities made for her species. He once more skipped that very long and very detailed text about how that worked. The rest were her complaining about the shower and how it was just a big jumbled mess. Even after she successfully got cleaned up, out and the upper part of her dried and then damp. He would have questioned why she dried herself off but hey, Mabel was weird enough on her own. Questioning her as a mer would hurt him mentally. The last one was asking when they had to go.

Dipper glanced at the time and sighed. It was only 8? His appointment was later so why was she rushing? He had time to eat. It made him think on what he wanted and what would be a good hardy meal for how long he was going to be getting ink. Putting his cell down long enough to glance at the room service menu, which had him thank his great uncle for paying for as well even if he didn't know about it. He ordered anything and everything that had a good amount of nutrition and protein in it. It was a lot of cheap food but he would need it to last. He would eat again an hour before of course but it was gonna be on his dime since Mabel was paying for his tattoo. It would be underhanded but it was a bet and she lost. Besides, he was a cheap date anyways. The most he probably would get was a burger with fries and a drink with dessert and he heard it was really cheap up here.

Vibrating got his attention for a second but he ordered his food first and then checked to see that it was Stan asking if he had gotten it done yet and when they'd be home. Dipper sent that he hadn't gone yet because it wasn't close to the time set for him to go in. Only for Stan to ask in the reply text to send a picture of both when they were done and then a simple text when the twins were on the bus. With a yes sent to his great uncle, he finally replied to Mabel. Telling her to never send him such graphic details as well as to not panic. Once he ate, they could go explore the town. Eat something cheap an hour before they got to the tattoo parlor and then they could get on the bus home. He got a reply asking if he wanted her to buy him a meal before the tattoo so he could pay for one of them and he sent back only if she wanted. It was only fair and despite the idea of having her pay for it all being nice. Mentally he couldn't do that to her. He wasn't like Stanley with a mind to scam people out of money. Dipper was far to honest to even lie to himself that something wasn't happening when it was happening. She agreed to help and he accepted the offer. With that all set and his food arriving soon, the most he had to do was wait it out until the time of his appointment. Easy enough for him but he wasn't sure how Mabel would take it. She wasn't great with waiting when it came to things she wanted to see happen. Something that never seemed to change no matter how old she got.

Finally after piddling around town, eating lunch and talking and then eating a snack. Dipper and Mabel stood before the Scared Tattoos Parlor. Their bags from the hotel on his shoulder which would be useless once the tattoo happened and Mabel on his back with a bag of water to last her from here, to the bus and back to Monster Falls. It also helped to keep her from complaining about her damp towel drying up. He cared but after an hour of hearing her demand water and splashing it onto her towel. The other upside to this place when they entered it was seeing a small kiddie pool just for Mabel with water. One he watched go from empty to occupied by his twin in seconds. The funniest part was watching Mabel drag herself over in a rush to get into it to save the water. To his surprise, the artist he got was Robbie and he looked older and proud, for a werewolf.

"Robbie, long time no see," Dipper smiles as he walked over to him. "How are you and Tambry?"

"Great, We have two kids," Robbie says adjusting the chair for him to lay on. "A boy who is part fairy and part wolf named Ace and our current youngest named Violet who is mostly werewolf." He got the tattoos printed out and the stencil in place on Dipper's current tattoo. The other waiting to be done as Dipper pulled off his shirt to make it easier on Robbie. "Should have worn a tank man but if you want, you can borrow one of mine after."

"Thanks I may need it," Dipper nods as Robbie got to work.

The needle seemed to bother Mabel as he saw her go under the little water she could but he just decided to take a nap like he had the first time. Telling Robbie ahead of time he was gonna snooze. It surprised him but as an artist he went on. Happy to know that Dipper wasn't gonna be a high risk. By time he woke, Robbie moved away from his shoulder and he looked at the clock. They arrived at 12 pm, when the store opened and now it was busy and it was 3pm. He yawned as Robbie did a double check and then smiled proudly.

"That was one hell of a nap man, I honestly thought you wake up when I moved but you were snoozing away," Robbie laughed. "So let me cover both and you are on your way out after paying me sound good?"

"Sounds great," Dipper yawns. "Mabel has the rest of the money but here is…" He fished 100 dollars from his pocket. "My share of the payment."

Robbie took the money and Dipper sleepily watched as he went to the pool and got Mabel's attention. His twin handing over her card after hearing the price. If looks could kill then he was dead. The entire price was 250 and it took the rest of her money apparently. He just shrugged and told her that he paid for literally part of it so being mad was something she couldn't do.

"Any other kids?" Dipper asked.

"One on the way," Robbie replies from the cash register. "She is on maternity leave from the piercing shop she owns near here. If its a boy, we are naming him after my great grandpa. If its a girl, we name her after her great grandma. Fair deal right?"

"Sounds like a great deal, both are happy right?" Mabel asks as he finished ringing up the money.

Robbie waited for the receipt to print out now, "yeah and Tambry is…" He sighs happily. "I love her man. I am so happy to be with her. Both of us fit so well together." It printed and he walked towards Dipper. "I also heard she hired Wendy as the cashier there so she can focus on piercings. She is leaving for her job today actually. You might see her get off the bus if you are lucky."

"We are taking another bus back to Monster Falls," Mabel says. "Tell her we said hi though okay?"

He nods and let Dipper borrow a tank top. Seeing as he couldn't put on his old shirt now. Mabel waited as he grabbed her bag and his onto his ink free shoulder. Standing near her and waiting patiently as she pulled herself, towel and all onto his back. Careful to avoid getting any water on his covered tattoo area. The two left and headed to the bus stop. In time to see the bus Wendy probably was on pass by but their own bus arrived a second after. They got on and saw her get off.

"Talk about great timing," Mabel says claiming a seat across from him.

"Yeah, I am kinda peopled out so I wanna get home and relax best I can," Dipper says taking a seat best he can while avoiding the ink areas.

It was hard but he managed to get into a position to where if he fell asleep, that he was on his other shoulder.

"Back to Monster Falls?" Mabel grins.

"Back to Monster Falls," Dipper smiles.


End file.
